1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hand held telephone sets and, more particularly, to wireless and cellular telephone handsets including a keyboard independent from the handset.
2. Background Description
Recent progresses in telecommunications have allowed wireless telephones (by which we mean telephones which are plugged into a network, but with a handset endowed with a system of wireless communication with the rest of the telephone) and cellular telephones (in which case the telephone consists of the handset) to become of current and widespread use. Thus, it is frequent to use handsets which carry the telephone dialing system (hereafter referred to as the keyboard) attached to them, which allows more freedom of motion during the use of the telephone than former usual configurations. On the other hand, the multiplication of automated answering services has led to an increased use of the keyboard during the phone communication (i.e., after finishing dialing) which, in turn, leads to uncomfortable situations where the user must put the handset in different positions to listen and talk and to use the keyboard during a communication.